Konoha's Hogwart Student
by princessinunekoookami
Summary: Harrina is the sister of Harry Potter. She is Konoha shinobi since she was young. You to read more to find out. ItachixKyuubixOC. The story is being rewirtten.
1. Chapter 1

In July 31, 1980, Harrina Potter was born with red upside-down triangles on cheeks, black circle with silver crystal inside the circle on left breast (a crest of Naitoseirei clan connected to the English Potter clan), and ten-tail wolf on lower back. James and Lily knew their daughter was born with shinobi blood. They decided to take her to the Elemental Countries so she can grow up among the shinobi.

They took Harry with him, too. They went through the barrier and walk to the Land of Fire to see the Fourth Hokage about their daughter. James teleported their family in the Hokage's Tower and a man with yellow hair and blue eyes saw them and smiled.

"It's been while, James and Lily, are those your children?" Minato asked.

"Yes." James replied. "We came here for one reason only."

"What is it?" Minato asked.

"It's our daughter. Take a look at her lower back." James replied, taking his daughter's blanket off to reveal her back.

Minato's eyes widened at the marking of the wolf with ten tails.

"So she is the jinchuriki of the Juubi no Ookami inside of her." Minato spoke sadly.

"Yes, we're hoping Harrina could be raised by the clan connected to my family." James replied.

"Ah, yes. Ill do that. Harrina will be known by different name. Is that ok with you both?" Minato asked.

Both nodded in reply.

"I'll make sure she'll know about you both and her brother even why she was brought here." Minato smiled.

"Thank you." Lily smiled as she was crying in joy.

They left. Harrina's Japanese name is Hari Uchiha-Naitoseirei.

The Naitoseirei clan was well-known for their Crystal Release, Ookamigan(green eyes with slits), and a clan of various clans in Konoha like Inuzuka, Haruno, Uchiha, Namikaze, Hyuuga, Uzumaki, and Aburame. They were connected to Potter clan because seventy years ago one of them married a male Potter for love. The clan was also well-known for their fiery temper, emotionless, way observant, and sweet but on the battlefield or torture and interrogation, they are sadistic and manic to scare civilians even the seasoned shinobi. They raised wolves, dogs, and wolf dogs. The bond gave them the more feral nature than the Inuzuka clan, has silver or black hair, feral green eyes, and the characteristics from the various clans.

Kyuubi attacked the village three months later and sealed into Naruto but his parents survived the incident. Hari was recognized by Kyuubi because of Juubi and left her his chakra and mark. Hari now has kitsune blood, Kyuubi's fire on left ankle, and crimson and orange streaks on her hair.

A year later when Hari was one year old, Itachi, while holding her, noticed the blood running down from her forehead. He pushed back her bangs and recoiled in shock to see the star shaped scar on right side of forehead. Minato received new about her parents were killed by Lord Voldemort and her brother survived the incident. He sighed sadly as he got the news from the spy in Europe. Now Harry is the orphan; living his relatives but Hari has her own family to live with.

Several years later, Hari raised the ranks from Genin at age of 5, Chunin at age of 7, Jounin at age of 8, and Anbu at age of 10. She graduated from the academy at age of 5. She was stripped of her rank of Anbu few days before the school started due to a certain incident along with her last name.

She earned the nicknames which is Bloody Silver Wolf of Konoha, Wolf Princess, Wolf Spirit, and Kesshouhime.

Two years later, Hari met Gaara and Shukaku when she was seven years old and sent on a mission about gathering herbs for Konoha. Before she left, Gaara and Shukaku gave their presents for her. She got tanuki blood, kanji tattoo for love on left side of forehead, Shukaku's marking, and his sand for protection if she needed it.

Three years passed, Hari stood top of the main gate during nighttime to watch the sky filled with twinkling stars. She recalled some good and bad memories while livng here. Hari will turn eleven in a month time.

Hari has spiky black hair with crimson, orange, sandy brown, seafoam green, and white streaks with blue tint, black eyes (change to Hyuuga eyes for Byakugan, green for Ookamigan, and red eyes with slits when in tailed form), lithe, muscular body with natural tanned skin, Anbu tattoo on right shoulder, ten-tailed white wolf on lower back, a seal similar to on Naruto's stomach also on her stomach, Shukaku's marking on legs up to thighs, bottoms, back (around the wolf tattoo), and stopped at upper part of back and near the neck and shoulders, Kyuubi's marking on left ankle, black circle with red point with violet diamond inside of it in middle of forehead, sharp canines often poking out of her pale pink lips when grinning.

She also has a scar across her throat from her five-month torture at age of seven to get her spill out the information about Konoha. She ended up with old and new wounds that required to heal for total of three months in hospital.

A month passed, Hari turned eleven. She was sitting on the roof of the building when she saw the hawk flying toward her with a letter tied to the leg. She took it from the hawk and read it. SHe rubbed the hawk in thanks and Shunshin (Body Flicker Jutsu) to Hokage Tower.

Hari wore black tank top with spaghetti straps, fishnet shirt under it, dark blue skirt with slits for easy movement, fishnet leggings under the skirt, bandages from ankles to knees, orange fingerless gloves, Konoha hitai-ate tied loosely around the neck, and black high heel shoes. She was wearing hourglass necklace with Shukaku's sand in it, one jade bracelet to control her chakra, another jade bracelet with kanji 'hime', three black anklets on right one, and glasses.

Hari Shunshin inside the Hokage Tower to see Minato with old man wearing weird clothes. Hari took out her kunai at him, letting out the killing intent making the strange man cough. Minato saw her and yelled in Japanese for her to stop. The old man's name was Professor Dumbledore. He saw the lithe girl with black hair and black eyes, growling at towards him.

"Who is that, Hokage-sama?" Hari growled.

"Hari, this is Headmaster Dumbledore from the Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He came ask me to hire a ninja to protect and watch Harry Potter." Minato replied. "I decided you because you are the same age as him and will do the mission if you want."

"Hmm. I will do it, Minato." Hari grinned. "After all, you don't want see my prankster side again for a while. I'll go get my things.'

Hari left with laughter as Dumbledore saw Minato's face blanched.

"So who are she, Mianto, and what were you talking about?" Dumbledore asked.

"The girl was Hari. I chose her for the mission because her abilities will be useful for the school. Minato replied. "She is a shinobi and has the skills she can use for the mission."

"Can I trust her to complete the mission?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes. She will not betray or reveal your secret. If the event forced her to show her shinobi skill, Hari will continue to stay at Hogwarts." Minato smiled. "She can omit some parts. She won't be revealed among students. She can use the henge jutsu to disugise herself and goes by a different name. I can't tell you for the reason."

"I see. Thank you." Dumbledore nodded and vanished with a crack.

Forty minutes later, Hari came back this time wearing sleeveless dark purple kimono shirt with red obi, black pants stop below the knee, high heel shoes (Minato shuddered in terror as he recalled the same shoes kicked him in the groin after he sent her on the mission to Land of Snow to assassinate the nukenin), two silver belts around her hips holding her scroll, black fingerless gloves, dark green bandana with kanji 'wolf', hourglass necklace, two gold bracelets, and amethyst anklet on right ankle.

"Here is your Portkey that will allow to take you to England for a year, Hari-chan." Minato grinned feral, handing her the white shoelace. "You will spend next several weeks in England and head to school on the Hogwarts Express."

"Hai, Minato-sama. Thanks." Hari smiled. "So how do I get there?"

Minato looked at her innocently as Hari felt a tug behind her navel. Hari screamed and vanished in a swirl of colors.

_Man! She will kill me when she returns from her mission. _Minato gulped.


	2. Chapter 2:Learning the truth

**Japanese-speaking**

**Flashback and Beasts talking**

normal-talking

_thoughts_

* * *

-Hari crashed the floor as the Portkey transport her to the Leaky Cauldron. Hari groaned in pain and let out a stream of curses in Japanese.

_Ohh! Minato is so dead when I come back._ Hari growled as she got up.

Hari look around her and noticed she is in the building with many people looking at her strangely. She let out a bit of killing intent and people quickly look away. Hari smirked and saw the kindly-looking old man approaching her. He smiled politely.

"Are you Hari Uchiha?" He asked. "My name is Tom. Your room is ready for you, letter is here and is given to you when you arrive, and the guide will be here in few minutes. Why don't you wait at the table and will you like have a meal?"

"Yes. I am. Thank for the room. And no, thanks for the meal." Hari smiled.

Hari sat down at the table and took out her scroll. She set it on the table and bit her finger to let out the blood. She slapped on the table and whispered "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" and a package of ramen and chopsticks appeared. Hari eat up the ramen while waiting for the guide to come and saw the large man with bushy beard and small, skinny boy with green eyes and black hair. Hari placed henge on her and changed her eye color to green same as Harry's and still messy black hair.

_So this is the famous Harry Potter. He doesn't know I am his twin sister. _Hari mused.

**Harry's POV**

I noticed the girl with green eye, strange clothes, black messy hair, and air around her seem mysterious.

"Ah! There she is." Hagrid grinned as he approached her.

Harry saw she was eating the strange food with odd sticks. The girl looks at him coolly with the air of politeness.

"Pardon me?" Harry asked. "What's your name?"

"My name is Harrina Potter." Hari replied sweetly. "I refer to go by Rina and yes I am your twin sister you didn't know about."

Harry gaped in surprise. Hari closed his mouth with her chopstick under his chin.

"Close your mouth before the fly flies into your mouth, Harry-san." Hari grinned.

**Normal POV**

"What your name, sir?" Hari asked.

"My name is Hagrid." Hagrid replied. "He told me about you already and what you are here for."

"Ah, yes, that part." Hari smiled mysterious as Harry looked at between them oddly.

"Let's go." Hari said as she got up.

Harry and Hagrid follow the strange girl to another door leading out to the back with the brick wall. Hagrid tapped the wall with his umbrella to reveal the shops and the bank.

_Interesting. _Hari mused.

They went to the bank and goes to the vault. Harry look at her curiously as he saw Hari walking stiffly and perfectly like she was expecting someone to attack her. They went to the Ollivander's Wand Shop. Hari jumped a little when a voice spoke up. Hari look at the man in shock. He has the gray hair and pale eyes.

_What's the hell! He's not shinobi._ Hari exclaimed silently.

"Ha! First years huh?" Olivander asked.

"Yes." Hari replied.

Hari watched in amusement as Harry tries through several wands until he got the right wand. She filed away the information in her head. Ollivander look at her and smiled.

"Last one for you, let's see." Ollivander said as he vanished.

Hari and Harry wait for him as he came back holding the box.

"Eleven-inches, this is the core of hair of wolf demon, feather of hawk, and heartstring of white dragon. Very nasty one, of course." Ollivander said.

Hari took the wand and a transparent shape of wolf demon howled and looks at her in the eyes. Neither Ollivander nor Harry saw her green eyes flashed red for a moment.

'First try. That's interesting." Ollivander muttered.

Hari perked up at his words but chosen to not to say it.

Later, Harry got the white owl from Hagrid. Hari has the black hawk with amber eyes, black snake with red markings on it body (Hagrid shuddered in horror when she brought the snake), and beautiful phoenix of white coloring with darker bluer and icy blue feathers.

She decided to them her animals: Kurotsuki, a snake, Kajiuta, a phoenix, and Mikomi, a hawk. Hari spent the next several weeks at the Leaky Cauldron, almost bored her mind out with nothing to do. She sent weekly reports to Minato.

Hari put on the fishnet shirt with no sleeves; only around her bust, sleeveless dark brown shirt, dark green hooded jacket that has fur on the hood, end of sleeves, and bottom of the hem, black shorts with one gray belt, black bandana with kanji 'fire' in white, black high heel shoes, two scrolls strapped to her belt, and the animals were sealed away until she decided to summon them.

Hari put on the messy black hair into spiky ponytail with gold and silver chopsticks, one strange blade with a ring, and golden hair ornaments with strands in them to frame her face. She had all the animals sent to the Summoning Realm to be with their respective creatures.

Hari walked toward the King's Cross with her small black dog with amber eyes and red crescent moon on forehead on her head. His name was Benitsuki. Once inside, she looks around and saw the number nine and ten. Hari saw her brother along with the redheaded people into the wall.

_Byakugan!_ Hari silently called her dojutsu as her green eyes faded to white with a hint of lavender and veins surrounding her eyes bulged.

She saw the illusion placed over the wall to reveal the train behind it. Hari released her jutsu and looked around make sure no one saw her as she leaned against the wall. She went past the barrier and saw the red train. Benitsuki yapped in joy and Hari leaped to the empty compartment and went to sleep. Harry saw Hari sleeping near on the seat near the door and sat down next to the window. Harry look at her in surprise because he saw the dog glaring at Harry with amber eyes and growling quietly.

The door slide open to reveal the redheaded boy with freckles.

"Can I sit there? The other compartments are full." The boy asked.

"Oh! My name is Ron Weasley." Ron introduced.

"My name is Harry Potter." Harry introduced.

"No way. You're Harry Potter." Ron exclaimed in surprise. "Do you have, you know, like a scar?"

"Yes, I do." Harry replied lifting his fringe to reveal the lightning shaped scar on forehead.

"Cool." Ron grinned. "Who is the girl sleeping?"

"That is my twin sister Rina." Harry replied.

"Wow. I heard that she was suppose to be dead since there is no traces of her for years." Ron spoke without thought.

"Or maybe I grew up somewhere in different country, Weasley-san." The soft voice with accent spoke up startling both males and looked at the hood covered girl with a dog sitting on her head under the hood.

"Um, Um. Sorry." Ron spoke up at last.

"Don't be." Hari rolled her eyes and glared at both of them. "It's nice to see you again, Harry nii-chan."

Hari pulled down her fur-lined hood to show the strange blade along with chopsticks stick in her hair. They gulped nervously as they saw her green eyes lit with fire in anger. Hari smiled evilly, canines flashing. Benitsuki yapped in laughter.

Hari knew her true heritage and name when Minato told her a year ago when she asked him about herself. Hari looked out to the window.

**Several hours later**

The night fell and the train stopped. Harry, Hari, and Ron got out of the train.

**-Flashback-**

**A bushy-haired girl opens the door and asked them if they saw the toad but they shook their head no. her name is Hermione Granger. They introduced themselves even Hari. She knew Hermione is smart when she told her name and her dog as well.**

**-Flashback ends-**

Hari sighed as they got in the boat. Her eyes were sad as she recalled her life in Konoha. She was deeply hated by villagers and shinobi alike because she has the tailed beast in her. Naruto wasn't hated because the villagers viewed him as the hero. She gritted her sharp teeth in anger and green eyes change to silt red wolf eyes to back. Hari took deep breaths to calm her chakra and magic down and look behind her to see no one notice it. Hari decided to keep the eye on the Professor Quirrell after their introduction in Leaky Cauldron. His aqua screamed dangerous that sent her senses on alert.

The first years went inside the castle and up the wide marble stairways. The white blonde-haired boy along with two boys who look like gorillas approached Harry and Ron.

"So what they say is true. Harry Potter is on the train." the boy sneered. "My name is Draco Malfoy. You don't want to be with the wrong sort."

Draco holds out his hand as he finished the last word. Harry look at him with a smile.

"I'll tell the wrong sort myself. Thanks." Harry replied.

The students laughed and Draco flushed slightly. Goyle and Crabbe was about to beat Harry up as the hands landed on their shoulders to grip tightly to make them landed on their knees in pain. Draco saw the hood jacket wearing girl with golden hair ornaments swinging out of the hood, green eyes shone brightly, and fangs bared out of her mouth.

"I do believe there is no fighting allowed." Hari spoke coldly sending chills in students' backs.

"Who are you?" Draco replied.

Hari look at him straight in the eye. Draco gulped in fear when he saw there is no emotion in her eyes. Benitsuki poked his head out of Hari's hood and barked in warning. Hari glanced behind Draco and barked softly in reply in thanks. Hari grabbed their robes and lifts them up and looked at Draco again.

"My name is Rina Potter. Only the cowards use other people to do the work for them." Hari spat in pure venom. "I despised the people who dare to do it."

Draco shivered in fear as the girl knowingly giving off the KI. Hari looked at the hallway where the teacher left and looked at him again.

"Don't even think about crossing the line when it come to me. You really don't want to see what I look like when I'm angry."

Hari turned around and vanished among the students when Professor McGonagall came and took them to the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall began to call on the students as they were placed into the houses.

"Harry Potter." Professor McGonagall said,

The students began to murmur and whisper as Harry sat down on the stool. Earlier, Harry and Hari felt the pain in their scars for no reason. The Sorting Hat spoke to Harry and Hari heard every single word he said. She grinned mischievously as Harry walked past her and sat down at the Gryffindor table. It kept going until McGonagall said "Harrina Potter" which the students looked at her in shock even Harry went quiet for once. Most people believed she is head because there was no trace of her for years.

Hari was trying to get past them and failed since they were looking around them. Hari growled angrily and take a step back. She crouches down and leapt over the students in a blur of shadow. They looked up curiously when the shadow was over them. Hari landed on her feet. Hari's eyebrow twitched angrily and took her hood off her head. Her eyes held a fire which Dumbledore cringed internally. He knew she is very dangerous when she is very angry just like Tsunade Senju. A dog sat on her head snickered at their misfortune to have a walking time bomb waiting to happen.

Hari turn around and sit down on the stool and Professor McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on her head as her dog jump off to sit on her lap.

_Interesting girl. I can see you are shinobi. _The Sorting Hat spoke in her mind as Hari flinched in shock._You are, indeed, very interesting. I can see you suffered abuse from villagers and shinobi alike but you want to earn their respect a lot. My, my. You are very brave and willing to take a risks for family and friends. Even you are loyal and intelligent with a added trait which is cunning to fool your enemies. It seem you are similar to Harry but you are different in many ways. I can see you have a ten tailed wolf in your mind but I won't tell anyone. My lips are sewed shut._

Hari stiffened and relaxed at his words.

_Let see if you are for one house. _The Sorting Hat spoke. _after all you are suited for all houses. _

_What was that, sir? If you wish not to bring out my temper, I suggest you hurry up._ Hari snarled._ I can pack a mean punch or should I say my Gentle Fist. Put me in the same house as my brother._

Hari grinned sadistically as the Sorting Hat quivered in terror. The students didn't' like the manic smile on the strange girl's blank face at all.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat exclaimed as he jumped off her head and landed on Professor McGonagall's arms.

Hari got up and sat down at the table. The students listened to Professor Dumbledore's speech and ate the food. The students went to their houses and slept there. Hari can't bunk with other students because she wishes to have a room of her own.

Hari took off the scroll and placed on the floor and summoned her things from back home. Now it has the bed with black, blue, and green comforter and silver pillows next to the window, nightstand with chakra-powered lamp, bookcase with Icha Icha Paradise,some doujinshi, and some spell books mixed among it, table, couch, and TV not far from the bed, and desk scattered with papers and ink brushes. She set up the perches for the bird.

Hari sighed in sadness as she was reminded of her life in Konoha. She spent her entire life going on solo missions since no one want to work with the jinchuriki of ten-tailed wolf with black circle with red point like the one on Hari's forehead named Yuki. She sighed and sent to sleep in her bed.

* * *

I hope i can get more reviews, please! *sad puppy dog eyes, tail wishing, pouting lips, and wolf ears twitched* if you noticed some grammers has been fixed. you did and i have been changing a little bit and I decided that people finding out she is a ninja which is not good for her career.


	3. Chapter 3: The Potion class

Next morning at three o' clock, Hari woke up and took off her clothes and put on her clean clothes. She wore sleeveless black shirt, black shorts, and knee-length black shinobi boots. Along with the weapon holster and pouch on her. Hari opened the window silently and leaped out to land on the wall of the castle with her chakra glued to it.

Hari headed to the Forbidden Forest to train in order to make herself stronger, leaping through the branches, and end up in the spacious clearing. She started with one-finger push ups, one hand push-ups, sit-ups, and other exercises. Hari took out her kunais and shurikens to practice, along with few of her jutsus.

As the sun rose, the ground littered with the kunai and shrunken, trees have the scratches on it, and ground shattered in a three- mile radius. Hari smiled in triumph, saw the sun rising through the darkened trees, and rapidly repairing the ground and using the chakra strings to move the weapons back into her holster. With few hand signs, Hari teleported back to the girls' dormitory before the girls woke up.

Hari put on the uniform and robe which she referred as the bathrobe. She headed to the Great Hall, the few teachers were shocked to see a student were up so early, and piled up the food high enough to satisfy her huge appetite. Harry and Ron's eyes bulged at the sight of Hari eating her piling food so fast they barely see the food is almost gone. Hari grinned at them as she finished last pieces of food, got up, and wiped out her **Icha Icha Paradise **book to read as she left for the Potions class.

Hari was sitting next to Hermione, who looked at her in disapproval for reading in class, and reading yaoi doujinshi while giggling. Hari took after her friend Kakashi to the jounins' dismay even Itachi Uchiha passed out in shock. The door opened and Hari put her book away in her pouch hidden in the robe as Professor Snape walk in, his cloak billows behind him.

"Welcome to the Potions class. There will be no foolish wand-waving." Professor Snape explained as he look Hari and Harry in hared. "Interesting, it's seem we have two celebrities among us."

Snape glared at Hari, who's looking bored and yawned to reveal two glittering fangs, and gave her a question towards her.

"Tell me, , where do the stone used to cure the poisons come from?" Snape asked.

"Goat's stomach." Hari replied in emotionless tone.

"How do you know that?" snape exclaimed.

Hari grinned with malice in it. "Well, where I came from, it's not common to learn about poisons and medicines."

"You're lying, Potter.' Snape sneered.

Hari, however, fixed him with a scary as hell and icy Uchiha glare and wore a blank face.

"Well, Mr. Potter. It seem your sister is not a dunderhead." Snape smirked and proceed to give her twin brother the two question Hari knew it is not in first year summary in the class.

Snape gave the answers to the questions and took the points away from the Gryfinddors. However, Hari still wore a blank expression with steepled hands on her face but in her mental mind, she wore a grin like Naruto Uzumaki has on his face whenever he pilled the pranks. Giving a evil, manacial laughter in her mind as she planned out a prank. She is like any Uchiha, Uzumaki, or Naitoseirei prankster in Konoha.

_-Konoha-_

Few Uchiha, Minato Namikaze and Naruto Uzumaki, and some Naitoseirei sneezed.

* * *

Yo! What's up eveybody. You all noticed some chapters are gone. I deleted them because I decided to renew it to make the story good.


	4. Chapter 4: Classes and troll incident

In the flying class, all kids standing next to the brooms. Madam Hooch talked bout the flying and how do say to the broom. It was next day and very sunny one.

Hari wore pale purple kimono reach to med-thigh and long sleeves covering her hands with Uchiha fan, black shorts with belt, red obi, and low heel open toe sandals with strings.

Her hair is now in messy bun with three metal senbon needles in place, onyx hair ornaments, and fire-colored feathers pinned to right side of head above the ear. She has the dagger hidden in her shorts on left thigh and short katana under her kimono.

- **Yuki's ability to see future-**

**Hari saw the poor boy but she knew he has the potential in him. She saw Neville flying off the broom and landed on the torch with his robes and landed on the ground with broken wrist. Hari swore the air blue in Japanese.**

"**DAMN IT TO DEEPEST SEVEN PITS OF HELL!" Hari swore. "Why I have the ability to see the future is beyond me?"**

**-Future end-**

Hari's eyes flared dark red to black, fangs gritted in anger, and quickly place her emotionless expression on her face. The broom flew up to her hand after saying 'up'. Hari saw Neville flying off on his broom and landed on the torch. Hari rushed past the students and skidded to a stop.

"**Kuchiyose No Jutsu!"** Hari yelled in Japanese, biting her thumb to draw out the blood and hands blurred in hand signs.

A proof of smoke to reveal a white wolf demon up to her shoulder with crimson tipped ears, amber eyes, and black bandanna with Japanese fire symbol.

"Shirohime, get the boy down now before he hurts himself." Hari asked.

"Sure, Hari." Shirohime replied in telepathy.

Shirohime run across the ground, up the wall, and landed on the torch. Shirohime grabbed his robes with her teeth and jumped off the torch and set Neville down gently. Hari smiled and thanks her and vanished. Hari concentrated her healing chakra to check to make sure he is not hurt. Hari released her chakra and glared at them.

"He's fine. No injuries." Hari explained. "You might take him to hospital wing just in case."

Madam Hooch took Neville to the infirmary and left them with few words. Hari look at Draco curiously. Hari froze suddenly as she saw him pick up the Remball. Later, she heard Harry has been made Seeker for first time in a century.

Now it's Halloween, Hari wore black spaghetti strap tank top with orange stripes, black shorts with dark green belt, black bandana, black and orange striped leg and arm-warmers, low heel open toe sandals, and weapon holster with bandages on left thigh. She left her hair in ponytail with dark blue ribbon. Hari has the scroll strapped to the belt.

The students were the food and Hari glared at Ron for calling Hermione smart girl who doesn't have friends.

_BAKA! _Hari raged silently. _What is about the men that make them so stupid is beyond me?_

Hari turned her head to the tall doors after hearing footsteps with her sensitive ears. Professor Quirrell came through the doors, looking scared and nervous, spoke up.

"The troll escaped from the dungeons. I thought you might know." He explained as he passed out.

The students panicked and screamed to leave the Great Hall when a bang set off.

The perfects will take the students to their Houses." Dumbledore calmly spoke.

The perfects led the students out of the Great Hall. Hari jumped over them and ran on the ceiling with chakra on her feet. Hari gagged in disgust as the most horrifying scent curling around her nose. She ignored the scent and follows her brother and Ron. Hari released her chakra and land on the bathroom floor. Hari saw the mountain troll trying to hit Harry and their friends.

Hari let off the killing intent towards the troll, making him freeze. Harry saw his sister's eyes are now red silt eyes. Hari took out her scroll, bit her finger, slammed her hand and say "**Kuchiyose No Jutsu."** A small proof of smoke reveals her large fan. Hari smiled coldly.

"I don't like anyone harming my friends as long I'm around." Hari snarled.

Hari opened her fan to reveal the design of white wolf, orange fox, and brown raccoon on it and bit her finger again due to ability to heal fast. She put her finger in star design and swings her fan to invoke her lightning jutsu.

"**Lightning Release: Rising Wolf Jutsu!" **Hari yelled as the midnight blue colored lightning coming out her body and shape into the wolf.

Hari swing her fan and slam her jutsu as the lightning wolf roared towards the troll. The troll roared in pain as the lightning traveled in his body. Hari closed her fan and vanished. She sighed and leaped into the air and threw several kunai at the troll, hitting on the arm and legs. Hari used 370 hand signs in a blur to cast her infamous jutsu that earn her nickname as Crystal Princess.

"**Shoton: Flying Crystal Spears!" **Hari shouted as the pale green crystals formed out of nowhere and killed the troll immediately.

The blood splattered on Hari as troll died from her fatal attack. It dripped down her face and body. Harry, Ron, and Hermione look at her in shock for using wandless magic which is unheard of for their age. Hari look at the teachers as they came. They grasped seeing the body of dead troll littered with strange green something on his body. They noticed the mysterious girl covered in blood.

"Are all of you gotten any injuries?" Professor McGonagall asked. "Did any of you kill the troll."

Hari smiled coldly again. "No. But I killed the troll. But the students has no injuries including me."

"That's impossible, Potter." Snape replied. "No first year can't do that."

A whistling sound went past professor snape and thudded on the wall. Snape and McGonagall saw a strange-looking black knife on the wall and looked at Hari, glaring at them and vanished in swirl of black fire and white feathers. Hermione and Harry became suspicious of her strange behavior. Hermione decided to talk to her about her wandless magic. Harry, Ron, and Hari earned the points for defeating the troll.

_In Konoha_

Minato read the scroll Hari sent him with her black hawk with Konoha headband around neck and small topaz anklet.

**Dear** **Minato-sama, **

**I have the news for you. Professor Quirrell is the main suspect due to his odd behavior and pains from my scar whatever I get close to him. There is a girl who is very intelligent in my house. She scores every assignment just like Sakura Haruno does. I do believe she is curious about my "wandless magic". There was an incident involved the troll escaping from the dungeons at the school that's nearly killed Harry Potter, but some kind luck he's able to defeat along with his friend Ron Weasley. I was forced to expose my shinobi skills to destroy the troll and the professors probably know about my status by now from Professor Dumledore. I think the mission might be bump up to S-rank, Minato-sama. **

**I don't like it as much as you do. Next year my suggestion is to send ANBU-level shinobi with me just in case. I hope it won't force me to do it. **

**Tell everyone I said hi as in all clans and tell Naruto stop pulling his pranks on teachers and ANBU as usual. I know what he's doing due to the future-seeing ability. **

**Farewell and hope to Will of Fire, **

**Hari Uchiha-Naitoseirei**

Minato is worried about the news that Hari sent him. He immediately called for the Naitoseirei elders about her news.

_At Hogwarts_

Hari read the reply of Minato's news and sighed. She snatched her weapons to track down her suspect and check him out.


	5. Chapter 5: Break and Hari's past

Every night after she finished her homework, Hari went through the castle to check to make sure there is no threats. Hari looked at her brother going into the unused room with the mirror to stare at his parents. Hari wasn't interested in the mirror due to Yuki's ability.

-**Timeskip-**

Now the winter has passed along the colds which Hari has unfortunely caught due living in warm weather for years. It left her with the smoking ears for few hours, Now it is in December. Hari decided to visit the Cerebus when all the students are sound asleep.

Night has fallen, Hari put on the ANBU uniform which is sleeveless black turtleneck shirt, black pants with few pockets, black shinobi sandals, black gloves that stopped at the shoulders, and hitai-ate wrapped around her neck. Hari vanished and Shunshin to the forbidden third floor. Hari applied the lock with the chakra to make it open.

_Click!_

The lock opened and Hari opened the door and closed it behind her. The three headed dog woke up from the sounds and begun to growl at her. Hari merely released her killing intent, emerald eyes glowed with power. The dog whimpered in fear as the heavy smothering feeling in the air, nearly choking the life out of his body. The six deep yellow eyes locked with icy emerald eyes glowed from her chakra.

Hari released her killing intent and begun to yapped and barked in inu lanauage. The dog was shocked that the human could speak their lanauage.

_Tell me Cerberus. _Hari snarled, showing her dominance over the three headed dog. The dog's heads lowered in submission to her. _What are you guarding and what is it under the trapdoor?_

_The red stone. _Cerberus replied. _It felt very powerful and I was ordered to attack anyone who might want it._

_What does the stone look like? _Hari asked.

_The stone is large enought to fit in your hand, is irregular shape, and is color of blood. _Cerberus barked.

Hari wore a shark grin that could sent everyone running for fear of losing their lives faster. Hari looked at the dog in the eyes and shifted her eyes to Mangekyo Sharingan to knock the dog out.

Her pupils are now black with four red small triangles and four small orbs in between. She gained that Sharingan from her cousin who died in the mission to kill the powerful nuke-nin. She recalled the day three years ago.

**_-Flashback-_**

_Hari and her cousin Yoru, who is a boy and has a typical Uchiha looks and genes, went on the mission on the order of the Third Hokage. (There is no Uchiha Massacre in my story. Minato retired from his Fourth Hokage postion to spend time with his wife and his son Naruto and away from the evil paperwork after she went to Hogwarts. Hari swore she heard the Third Hokage cursing at Minato and the paperwork.) Hari and Yoru was to kill the smuggling lord and his hired shinobi. Thery were trying to kill them. Yoru suffered a serious wounds that was slowly killing him. Hari got chakra exhaustion like Yoru and suffered from wounds, too but Yuki's chakra was slowly healing the wounds. Hari was about to heal Yoru but he refused to let her and told her to take his eyes because she overused her Sharingan, leaving her nearly blinded. Hari sobbed as he died with a smile on his face. _

_The Uchihas attended the funeral along with the shinobi. Itachi saw Hari with the bandages on her eyes from far away hidden the tree and knew she wasn't allowed to be at Yoru's funeral because she failed to protect him. After it was over, the ninja council and the Hokage were gathered to dicuss about Juubi's jinchuriki. They decided to have her killed for failing to protect her own member of the clan. They kept going until Hari show up._

_"What do you want, Hari-san" the council member spoke to her with a scorn._

_Hari merely looked at the member and than to the Third Hokage and spoke the words that could forever change the Uchiha and Naitoseirei clans forever and Itachi could never get a change to give a prosal to marry Hari since he loves her._

_The sentence was carried out to the heartbroken Hiruzen and Uzumaki family. Hari was stripped of ANBU and Jonin rank, leaving her with the Chunin rank and stripped of her last names, leaving her with just Hari. Hari packed most of her stuff and moved into the forest outside of village. Hari was to watched by ANBU and Jounins to make sure that she will not allow to talk with the shinobi. Yuki is uspet that they decided to have a another seal on Hari to prevent her to use the power of Juubi no Ookami. Hari didn't care if the villagers or shinobi want to hurt her. Itachi was forbidden to speak or see her. Also the Naitoseirei clan were shocked and sad by the events; now they have the next one in line to be a head of the clan: Hoishi Naitoseirei. A silver-haired girl with green eyes who is excenllent in genjutsu and ninjutsu. _

_Hari ended up gaining Mangekyo Sharingan but kept a serect. Hari continued on the missions alone as Chunin that was reserved for the rank. She has started to make her own clothes, shoes, and grow her own food. _

_-**Flashback ended- **_

Hari's eyes were darkened with pain. She is no longer part of the clan anymore. She went into the Forbidden Forest to think. She is no longer as part of the Rookie 12 or friends with Naruto anymore, not to mention losing her dog summons. Hari knew it was the only way to sastify the clan and ninja council. She sighed as she recalled that Hokage told the mission was to check out any evidence if Voldemort planned to return. She lifted her shirt up to show a seal which is a circle with few writings surround the seal on her stomach. It resctricts and seal away the chakra of Juubi, but get the ability to see the future once a while.

In the morning, Hari signed the paper to return home. Hari kissed her brother good-bye on the cheek before she left.

* * *

Hari sighed as she opened the door to the run-down hut with a room consisted of bedroom, kitchen, and living room with a door leading to small bathroom. She tried to turn on the lights and water but realized someone might have kept the power off to prevent her using it. Hari sighed and took her dirty clothes to the river.

Hari looked at herself in the river to see a girl with red triangles and other markings on forehead. She snarled in anger and hit the surface of water with her hand. Taking out her dirty clothes and begun to washing them off the blood and grim, Hari begun to do soundless humming not to attract the attention of shinobi. As soon she finished washing her clothes, she head back to the hut and changed her clothes.

Now she wore sleeveless turtleneck black shirt that is midraff and stomach is wrapped in bandages, cloak with fur-trimmed hood and extra fur wrapped arpud the shoulder and middle of her chest on top of the cloth, black shorts with pouch on back, black gloves with index and pinkie finger exposed and stopped below the elbows, black shoes with white crisscrossed strapes and open on most of the top of the feet, silver bracelets on anklets, and sunglasses hidden her eyes. A Konoha hitai-ate is wrapped around on left ankle with a spell on it to prevent from getting torn apart, burned, etc. A katana on her back along with her oackpack. Her black hair was sliced of with kunai, bangs hang in right eye, and is boyish cut.

Hari decided to hide herself in appearance. She has been changed a lot since on leave for Hogwarts. She has leaded a double life for a long time. A kind,sweet, and amazing Hogwarts student who enjoy her classes but is a cold, killing outcast shinobi of Konoha with no last name. Hari often remember Fugaku told her few times that she resembled Madra Uchiha from few centuries ago.

Hari vainshed in black leaves and showed up on top of the Hokage Residence. She pulled up the fur-trimmed hood to covered her streaked head. She was ordered by the ninja council to cover her hair, lower part of her face, and eyes to prevent anyone to know her identity. She touched her right shoulder with ANBU swirl tattoo covered with bandages. She felt tired and sad for carrying so much of heavy burden resulted from the civilian and shinobi council blaming her not protect her clan member. She gained stress lines under her eyes, premature gray hairs that a kid shouldn't gained due to her age, and shadows under the eyes from lack of sleep. She felt worst as each year passed by due to her unknown illness.

Hari channeled the chakra to her feet and walked down the wall. Opening the window to alert the Third that she is here, Hiruzen looked at the covered girl and sighed as he handed her the scroll. Hari took it and vanished with into wind of black fire.


	6. Chapter 6: Hari's task

Hari sat in her bathroom, looking at her appearance and sighed. Taking out a permanent hair dye for her streaked hair, she applied it all over her hair and for a few hours until it became black. Hari got out of the bathroom and looked at the scroll sitting on the coffee table she got from the Third Hokage. She torned it apart and read it.

**Hari,**

**You are to kill the nuke-nin Yoru Kurosaki. He was found in the Land of the Rice Paddies and is in the hotel called Rising Sun. There is a picture of him. His crimes were killing a Cloud nin whom the shinobi was delivering a coded message to the Mist, killing the innocents, and harmed a few Konoha nins. That's your order.**

**Fifth Hokage.**

Hari looked at the picture of the man with dark yellow hair in a bun, pale skin, and cold yellow eyes. Hari got up and went to her bedroom, lighted by the candles, looking for her weapons and a few clothes. She found them and packed away her things into the backpack. Hari left her backpack by the front door and locked it behind her. She sprung up to the nearest tree to head in the direction of the closest hot spring.

Found the hot spring at last, Hari took off her clothes and placed it on the rocks along with the bath supplies and a towel. Hari washed her now black hair and rinsed it off. Putting the hair clip to get her hair out of her face, Hari washed the rest of her body. Hari picked up her clean clothes and put them on. A scroll slipped out of the pants pocket and Hari picked it up. She opened it to reveal the summoning scroll for the desert wolves and sevrals. She had forgotten about the scroll. She sat down and recalled on the misson to deliver the message to Kazekage from the Third Hokage in the summer for the Exams.

-**Flashback-**

_Hari was__ we__aring__ long sleeve shirt and pants to protect her skin from the harsh sun, is standing in the office of the Kazekage. The Kazekage was reading the message about the Exams and invtiting him to come. Hari refused to look at Gaara whom he was leaning on the wall along with his nervous siblings. Sabaku was whimpering at being inorged by her. Gaara glared at her for not looking at him. The Kazekage was spoking to her with a calm tone to tell her he accepted the invtitation. Hari bowed down and turned around. She looked at Gaara for a second before she closed the door behind her._

_Hari heard the rumors that a giant wolves and sevrals were bothering the small village in the west of the Sunagakure and headed in the direction to help the villagers out. Two days later, Hari heard the sounds of howling and hissing two miles away. Channeling the chakra to her legs to increase speed, Hari came to a stop upon the sight of the desert-colored wolves and sevrals were trying to attack the villagers. Hari glared at the animals and leaped into the air, flipping through the hand signs and shouted the name of the jutsu._

_"Water style: Slicing Scythe Jutsu!" Hari yelled as the water formed in her hands into the giant scythe and slashed at one of the wolf in the flank, causing the wolf to yelp in the pain._  
_a The animals saw the Konoha girl now and growled. Two leaders of the wolves and sevrals showed up. The alpha wolf has three scars over the right eyes and is colored light brown and some red in the ears and paws and the sevral has small tears in the ears and some scars on the back legs and shoulders. Both of them growled at her saying "Why are you attacking us? They are the ones who kept bothering us for some time now!"_

_Hari smiled coldly and replied in their lanauage which surprised both leaders. "If I managed to beat both of you. Will you both lent me your summoning contract. If I lost to both of you, you can kill me and leave the villagers alone."_

_Both of them looked at each other and nodded, agreed with her terms. They leapt toward her and Hari leapt up into the air and begun to gather chakra to her hands and feet. Hari vanished and appeared behind them, Byakugan activted and veins pulsed corners of her eyes, and can see the pressure points of sevral and wolf. Hari added the chakra to her legs to add the speed and jabbed the points to prevent the leaders from moving._

_The leaders collapsed and tried to get up but they can't due to the pressure points has been pressed to prevent any movement. They looked at her in shock and asked her to press them again to allow the movement easily. The sevral and wolf told her their names. The wolf leader is named Sessho which mean "Killing" and the sevral leader is named Akahime which mean "Red Princess". Hari told her name and accepted the summoning scroll. The wolves and servals left with their leaders. Hari merely told the villagers they will not bother them again._

_Hari left the village and sighed after the animals left the village with a promise to not to bother them again._

**-Flashback ended-**

Hari put the scroll in the backpack and sat outside. The sun is setting, painting the sky red and orange. She looked at the red sunset, a bad omen for trouble.

Hari went inside and slept as she laid down on the bed. Hari woke up next morning as the birds begun to chirping.

She took a quick bath in the cold river and put on her clothes. She wore red kimono decorated with blue sakura blossoms, light green leaves, and amber colored clouds, light blue jeans, bandages wrapped around her wrists, ankles and stomach to above the bust, and light black shinobi sandals.

Hari changed her appearance naturally due to her Metamorhus ability. She now has mid-back light green hair in a messy bun holded by a hair acessory that look like a kokyu, a Japanese musical intrument, dark amber eyes, and some feckles scattered across the nose, and made herself look lika a adult woman. (I will not describe her bust or her body. Use your imagination.)

Hari grabbed her backpack and use the body flicker techique to transport herself to the Land of the Rice Paddies. Hari looked at the small village and walked into the busy section of the town filled with various people and some ninjas from the different villages. Her eyes scanned carefully for the missing-nin and grinned with a faint trace of demonic sneer as she saw the sign said 'Rising Sun'.

Hari opened the door and went inside the inn. She saw a yellow-haired man and a dark amusment flitted across her face before smoothing back into happy expression on her face. Hari chatted with the innkeeper and took the key with the thanks.

She went inside the traditional Japanese room and set her backpack on the futon. She sat down and think carefully with the plan how to capture him without him noticing that she is a shi

nobi.

Hari took the clothes of the backpack and look them over. Taking the clothes with her to the bathroom and change out of the clothes, putting on the different clothes.

Hari put the off the shoulder light green kimono, black jeans, and shoes. Black dyed hair is now bright silver and dull green eyes are now light silver.

Tucking away her weapons under her kimono and left the room, Hari put on her fake smile and sat down at the table.

* * *

cliffhanger. Sorry for the wait. Here is the new chapter. Thanks from anyone for reviews!


	7. Chapter 7:Mission in Land of Rice Fields

Hari ordered coffee and simple dinner while watching a yellow haired man from the distance. A dark gleam shone in silver eyes and faded back. She felt two strong chakras outside and saw two Akatsuki members coming in. It was Deidara, a male with blond hair and blue eyes, and Kisame, a blue skinned male who look like a shark. They went to her target and begun to talk.

Hari sighed and decided to wait at the right time. She got up, put the money there for the order, and went back to the room. She sighed and heard a hissing on the bed. She look at her snake Kurotsuki slithering and curled around on her chest for body warmth. Hari reverted back to her true appearance.

"What's the matter, little hatchling?" Kurotsuki hissed.

"I'm tired." Hari hissed back. "I can't keep going as usual due to my illness, many dangerous missions, and not to mention, being blamed for my cousin's death."

Kurotsuki hissed in sympathy when she noticed her hatchling has been returning from her missions, dead tired or ended up in hospital many times due her being reckless for letting herself get really hurt badly to the point Hari has to stay there for few weeks now. She can't stand the stupidness of the shinobi and cilvilians alike.

Hari fell alseep out of not wanting to sucumb to nightmares and visions. She woke up to Kurotsuki flickering her tounge at her nose and pushed her to her shoulders. She moaned as she stretching her back, popping the joints. Hari took out the dull and rusted weapons and begun to clean them up, clearing out the rust and dirt. She put them away after the cleaning and got her katana out too.

Hari checked her katana very closely and started to clean it out and sharpened the blade with the stone. Faint sparks emitted as she sharpened the blade of the katana. Green eyes changed to silvery blue, amber, and light blue before back to dull green. She put away the katana and took Kurotsuki off her, placing her on the bed where the warmth is still there.

Hari took some potions out of the backpack and drank it down in order to get rid of the stress lines and grey hairs even the permanent hair dye. The streaks appeared back in her hair and some stress lines and grey hairs are gone now.

-Konoha-

The Third Hokage is looking at the medical file of Hari. He learned through few Anbu members and Kakashi that Hari suddenly got reckless lately and got way a lot of trips to the hospital. She managed to escape from the medic-nins many times over and had treated her own wounds. He rubbed his face tiredly and he can't do anything to help her due to both ninja and civilian council telling him to ignore her or kill her because she is a demon. He ignored them and sigh.

-Hogwarts-

McGonagall is worried about Harrina Potter or refer to be called Hari. She noticed some things not some teachers or Dumbledore don't. She can see Hari is a warrior from the way she acted. Minvera can see that in First Wizarding War. She also noticed Hari is seem pale and exhausted for no reason. She asked Madam Pomfrey if she has made trip to the hospital few times but she got no.

-Hogwarts-

Harry looks up to the ceiling, thinking about his sister. He may not knew her very well, but still he loves her very much. He is worried the way she acted since the incident at Hogwarts last month. He never seen her act so cold toward Quirrell like that before.

-Back to Hari, nighttime-

Hari looked out the window to see it is now moonless night. She smirked as she thought it will be easier to sneak around intead of the moonlit night. She took a quick shower and put on the shinobi clothes. Black color seeped into the dull green eyes.

Hari wore black sleeveless turtleneck shirt, dark purple off the shoulder short sleeve shirt under the sleeveless shirt, dark purple pants, black shoes, and black bandanna over her head. Leg guards placed over the legs and weapons are hidden in weapon holster.

Hari climbed of the window and walk on the wall casually toward Yoru Kurosaki's room. She casted a quick look to see he is asleep. Casting the telepathy toward Kajiuta, her phoneix friend.

'Kajiuta, I need your help on my mission, please?' Hari asked. 'No noise, ok? I don't want my target to wake up.'

A flash of silver-blue fire flared behind Hari's back and a light weight settled on Hari's shoulder. Kajiuta is a white phoneix with darker blue and icy blue feathers. He can control fire and ice which he inhiered from both of his parents which his father is a fire phoneix and his mom is ice phoneix.

Kajiuta send out the quiet trilling and the ice cracking inside the room, creeping over Yoru; sending him deeper into the sleep, and Hari thanks him silently. She opened the window and got inside. Hari walked sliently while Kajiuta sitting on her shoulder. She took out her kunai knife and dipped the knife in snake venom. The knife gleamed and whistled as she stabbed into Yoru's heart; sending the venom into the bloodstream which will kill him in the morning.

Hari wiped off the venom as Kajiuta used his element to melt the ice and the water steamed under the intense heat. Hari sighed and left the room. She went back to her room and took off her shinobi clothes. Hari sat down at the table and begun to write the report. Kurotsuki and Kajiuta watch the tired girl who look like she is about to collasped from exhaustion any time soon. Hari put down the brush and got up. She tied the report to Kajiuta's leg and petted him on the head for affection.

Kajiuta disappeared in a flash of fire. Hari stretched the muscles and begun to pack up her things while hissing to Kurotsuki. The snake left in a poof of smoke. Hari put on her previous appearance and clothes.

Hari went downstairs and called to the innkeeper. She gave the innkeeper the money and key. Hari thanks the innkeeper for the accomadtions. Hari glanced at the Akatsuki and left the inn.

As she left the town, she felt the overwhelming KI and strong anger. Hari smirked as the Akatsuki found out someone has killed the informant.

-Akatsuki HQ-

All the Akatsuki members felt their leader's chakra expolded in anger. They wonder something cause the leader got pissed off.

-Two days later-

Hari sighed and went inside her home. She set down her backpack on the floor and turn on the lights. Hari begun to pick up her messes and sort through some rooms to get the place clean up a bit. Hari yawn as she is done with cleaning. The place is no longer messy and dirty. She went to the bedroom and fell alseep.

-Next morning-

Hari is in deep medition. She dive into her mind which is changed now. The mind is a version of her village of Konoha. It is filled with every inch of traps and attacks. There are villagers, various clans, and ANBU. There is also the Forest of Death filled with dangerous animals and inscets like large centipede and Fire country tigers. Yuki has her home in different place now and is living in Hari's former home.

Hari went to Naitoseirei clan home and slid the door open and found Yuki sitting next to the table reading the book. Yuki look up and smile. Hari smile tiredly and sat down next to her.

"Tell me why you are being reckless?" Yuki said. "It isn't like you. Is that because of what happened couple of months ago?"

Yuki look at Hari who is clenching her fists tightly and sigh knowing she hit the nail on it. Yuki had seen how much Hari went through and scarificed so much. Yuki was happy when she got her human form for first time and thanks her for it. Yuki look a lot different now. She got much shorter white hair. She no longer is wearing kimono but is now wearing short sleeve pale blue shirt and simple black pants.

Hari nodded sadly and Yuki scoot over to hug her. Yuki could feel sadness and longing for someone to hug and comfort her. Hari eventually left her mind and back to the real world. Yuki sent her the message 'Don't let anyone get you down and if you need talk to someone, let me know.'

Hari stood up and start packing stuff in the trunk and backpack. She took out her wand and cast shrunking spell on the trunk. Hari flung it into the backpack. Something glinted from the corner of her eye and went to pick it up. It was serrated kunai knife. Her finger rubbed along the smooth edge and to the serrated edge. She barely flinced as she sliced the finger as Hari bring down the finger along the edge, blood seeping the blade edge, and dripping to the floor. She is memorized by the sight of blood. She shook her head and flung the serrated kunai to the wall with a thud. The wound healed.

She picked her backpack up and locked the door behind her. Next few days was traveling the same way she came in through the barrier.

-f;After New Year's Day-

Hari put away her backpack under her bed and use few anti-thief and anti-unlocking spells on her trunk. She tuck away her wand on her left leg. Hari yawned and went to sleep. She woke up yawning and saw all girls asleep. She look at the clock to say it is four o'clock in the morning. She quickly put on the clothes suited for colder climate and thanks Hermione for teaching her the warming spells. She now is wearing sleeveless amber colored kimono with black sash, off the shoulder long sleeve black shirt under the kimono, dark blue leggings, and simple shinobi shoes. She also wore haite-ate around her neck, Sunagakure hitae-ate with hourglass insignga that came from her few times great grandmother on her sash that is showing wear, choker with small sapphire on neck, and few bracelets. Her hair is pulled into ponytail, some part of hair pulled back from the forehead and pinned with metal hairclip and some bangs fall down and hide the scar, and silver crescent moon hairclip pinned on left side of head.

She opened the window and jumped down to land on the ground with mute thud. Hari headed off to the Forbidden Forest to train as usual.


	8. Chapter 8: End of First Year

-Few months passed-

Hari is looking at her dog tags which has her name and ninja registration number on which it read: Hari and 024197. She put away under the shirt and look up to the half-moon. She felt the mental nudge in her mind and closed her eyes to dive into the mindscape. Hari landed on the grassy ground that is middle of the forest with crystal lake and a hut next to the lake. She stepped into the open doorway when she push the flaps out of the way to look at the short-haired woman sitting on the floor reading the book.

Hari sat down on the floor next the woman. She closed the book and look at the black-haired girl with a quiet sigh.

"It's been a while since we last talk to each other, Hari." The woman spoke.

"Sure is, Yuki." Hari spoke to the white-haired Yuki.

Yuki is in her humanoid form with pale skin, short white hair, red eyes with slits, same marking like Hari's on forehead and she wore light black sleeveless shirt, dark blue pants, and dark silver scarf. "The main reason I want to talk you is about your scar and your brother, Hari-chan." Yuki spoke, noticing the shift of movement and green eyes locked into red eyes with sharp gaze. "Its seem Voldemort has left a part of himself into your brother. I already took care of that nasty parasite in Harry's scar so he never be affected by that son of a bitch."

"So Harry won't be affected that so-called Dark Lord which begged another question. How did I get that scar on forehead if I wasn't with my family at that time?" Hari replied.

Yuki pondered for a moment and look at the ravenette. "My best theory is that you gained the scar due to the connection between you and Harry since you both are twins. Twins has the bond that is mysterious to us all for centuries. We never understand the unique bond the twins share. One more thing you need to know is that Harry has same ability as you do to manipulate the chakra. I am sure Harry could have Naitoseirei crest like all men on right breast and women on left breast. "

Hari gasped in shock. "WHAT?"

Yuki nodded in understanding. "I know it is impossible but I can feel the chakra that begged to be used for a long time. You might want to tell the Third Hokage about it if Harry can be shinobi or not. It's up to the Hokage if he want to."

Hari nodded and told her she will leave and Yuki waved good-bye. She told Hari that they will continue the mental conversation. Hari immediately left the Forbidden Forest by running through the branches, the ground, and climbed the wall quickly. She went into the girls' dorm and push the curtains out of the way so she can sit down. Hari pull the drawer and took out the scroll and brush.

Hari quickly write down the message in code and called for Kajiuta who appeared on her shoulder. Hari tied it to the small pouch on leg. She could see Kajiuta is now messenger phoenix who willingly deliver the messages to Hokage. Kajiuta is now gotten a hiate-ate around the neck.

Kajiuta rubbed his head against her face and let out a musical trill; he vanished in a twirl of fire and snow.

-Konohagakure no Sato-

The Third Hokage look up when he felt the presence and saw the twirl of fire and snow. It disappeared as the majestic bird landed on his desk. He look closer to see Konoha haite-ate around the neck. He took the message from the leg which Kajiuta hold it out.  
He unrolled the scroll and read it.

Another warrior is born, marked by death

Chosen by Fate, carry chakra Hidden until time has come.

Secrets will be hard to hide, Blood calls to blood

-Hari-

Hiruzen Sarutobi carefully deciphered her message and the eyebrows flew up in shock.

'New shinobi in her family, that's surprising.' Hiruzen thought. 'If it is true what she said. Her brother need the training. I better give her the permission to train him.'

Hiruzen wrote the message and out in the small pouch. He petted Kajiuta's head and the phoenix vanished.

-Hogwarts, England-

Hari sighed as the class are finished. She can feel the Curse of Uchiha Hatred resulted from Yoru's death but Hari kept it locked with help of Yuki so that way she won't fall prey to the hatred. Hari walked with her brother and listened to him about his explanation about Fluffy and realized he is right. She followed her brother and friends to Hagrid's hut. They spoke and Hari got a really bad feeling about it. Hari snarled silently in anger and follow the Golden Trio.

Hari's fingers twitched in need to burn something up. She was listening to the plans of the Golden Trio(enough to rip her hair off and can't suppress her Uchiha's fascination of fire) and got up to go upstairs.

Hari yawns and recall that the event related to the baby dragon and did follow them. She merely did that by following them from the ceiling and when they got the detention, she follow them into the Forbidden Forest. She saw the cloaked figure and knew the scent of blood and death clung to the person.

Hari sat down on the bed and draw together the events around it. She concluded it that is was someone who is doing it all along. Hari look at Kajiuta who show up with Hokage's reply. Hari took off Kajiuta who went back to his home. She read the reply and wore a feral grin.

'Hari-san,

You may show the status of yourself and the clan and anything you know to your brother. After that, you need to set up the barrier around his mind to prevent any nosy people who are poking in something they shouldn't be poking. You can bring him to Konoha since you told me his guardians, how do i put that in, oh, yeah, that doesn't give a shit about him.'

Signed,

Hiruzen Sarutobi.'

Hari wore a feral grin as she burned the scroll. But she got a chill down the spine as she realized with horror. Harry could get the rabid fangirls due to the Uchiha traits that he got. She shuddered in sympathy since she got fanboys few years back until the certain incident. She moaned and flipped back into the bed.

She listened to Hermione leaving the room and heard Neville speaking to the Trio. She heard a thud and sigh. She got up and left the girls' dorm. Hari took out her wand and cast the spell to unfreeze Neville. Hari told him to go upstairs and Neville nodded in understanding.

Hari push the painting and closes it behind her. She jumped off the staircase and landed on the third corridor staircase on her feet. Hari's katana is hidden under the kimono she is wearing now. Green eyes gleamed with a dangerous glint. Hari listened to the dog barking and came in. The dog look at her and whimpered. Hari smiled.

"Now I suppose three kids already went down the trapdoor." Hari barked.

Fluffy nodded and shifted a bit. She approached the open trapdoor and jump into the darkness. She landed on the plant with a silent thud and slipped into the opening of the plant. Hari sniffed for the scents and followed their scents. Hari heard the sound of fluttering wings and open the door to see the keys with wings flying around the room. She walk to the other side of room and look closely to the doorknob.  
She sniffed on the scent of the doorknob and smell the scents of silver, garlic-like smell, familiar scents of book(Hermione), old wood(Ron). and outdoor and wood(Harry). Hari look around and saw a silver glinting in the corner of her eye. It was a silver key with one broken wing.

Hari bit her thumb, draw the blood across the floor, and yelled "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!". A poof of smoke appeared and faded away to show a female serval, Akahime. Akahime, a leader of her clan, with bandage wrapped around back right leg and Konoha haite-ate on front left leg.

Akahime shrinked down to normal size and jumped on her shoulders. Hari jumped into the air and managed to snatch the silver key. She landed on the stone floor. Hari looked up to the air and saw the keys are acting up. She flipped through the hand signs and yelled.

"Shoton: Crystal Dome Jutsu!" Hari yelled as the pale blue crystal crystallized into the dome to prevent the keys from harming her.

She quickly unlocked the door and closed it behind her as she shattered the crystal dome with mere flick of wrist. Hari sighed and continued to follow the trail of scents. She came to the giant chessboard and saw Ron unconscious on the floor. Hari came to Ron's side and casted the healing chakra and check on his body. All he had was cracked skull and Hari casted the healing chakra to heal the injury. She heard the footsteps of Hermione and look up to see she is coming back. She asked where is Harry and she told her he is going to stop Snape but she know the scent of Quirrell along with very old and weak scent very well. Akahime snarled silently.

Hari got up and ran through the dark hallway and past the troll which offended her poor senses and Akahime's as well. She look up to see the purple flame wall. She casted the crystal armor over her and Akahime. She ran through the fire wall and suffered from the minor burns along with Akahime.

Hari listened for any sounds. She heard Professor Quirrell talking to Harry as she moved closer. She saw the surrounding fire and flipped through the hand signs for water jutsu.

Professor Quirrell and Harry heard the shout and a water appeared out of nowhere to for a wall in between flames to prevent harming. Two people looked at the black-haired girl dressed in odd clothing walked through the separated wall of fire with an odd creäture sitting on her shoulders. A blank and cold expression that looked odd on the young girl's face. Akahime snarled at the teacher.

"Who are you, girl?" Voldemort spoke to the girl.

"No one you know, Voldemort." Hari spoke softly laced with malice.

Volemrot snarled at the girl who merely looked at him with blank face. He yelled at Qurriell to destroy the girl and Qurieell complied by throwing spells at the black-haired girl who dodged out of the way.

-Flashback-

Harry look at of the mirror and saw mirror-self patting the pocket and took out the Philosopher's Stone.

-Flackback ended-

Harry touched the red stone in his pocket while looking at his sister who gracefully dodged out of the way while Akahime holding on to her shoulder. For a moment, Harry made a foolish decision after Voldemort insulted their parents and saying few things. He dashed toward Voldemort and put his hands on his face, causing Quirrell to scream in pain while Hari look at her brother with expression of surprise on her face.

Quirrell's face is sizzling from as result from Harry touching the Philosopher's Stone. Hari blinked in shock upon seeing his face is rapidly turning into ash. Harry look at his hands and did it again without hesitation in him. His body eventually crumpled into ashes. Hari saw the black spirit rising out of the body and tackled her brother as the spirit went through them, making them passed out.

a glint of gold caught Harry's attention and trying to grab it. Harry woke up and saw Professor Dumbledore sitting on the hospital bed. Harry asked where is Hari and Dumbledore pointed to the girl who is sitting on the bed, wearing sleeveless pale blue shirt with black sleeves that exposed the shoulders, loose black pants, and flip-flops. Her hair is put up in a bun with two chopsticks. She look up to see her brother is awake and gave him a small smile. She listened to Dumbledore's reply to her bother's questions.

She waited unitil Dumbledore left and approached to Harry who was looking at her puzzled. He saw her flip through the hand signs and saying something in a lanauage he never heard before. Hari sat down and looked at Harry in the eye after casting the barrier to prevent any unwanted ears listening in the conversation.

"Tell me, Harry, did our so-called aunt or uncle told you about our family beside our parents?" Hari asked and Harry shook his head no.

Hari wore a tight smile. "I see. What I about tell you will be a secret. You can't tell your friends, ok?" Hari spoke. Harry nodded yes.

"The main reason why you never met me for ten years is because I was living in the small island known as Elemental Counties. There is shinobi or known in English as ninjas. We have spiritual energy known as Chakra which you have it, Harry, like me. Because of it, you are allowed by my leader in my village to begun training as shinobi. I must warn you, it will be painful for you to kill any enemies we might have." Hari spoke to Harry.

Harry was filled with questions and spoke, "What is the name of village?".

"Konohagakure no Sato or Village Hidden in the Leaves." Hari spoke as she is telling him about the Naitoseirei clan and various things related to shinobi. Harry now understood there is dark side of shinobi life and hugged his sister.

Hari took down the barrier and left the infirmary. Hari heard Hermione and Ron talking to Harry happily.

Later that night in the Great Hall, Hari is sitting with Harry, Ron, and Hermione along with Neville who joined them. The students are listening to Dumbledore talking about something and suddenly he was awarding points to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville. Hari is relieved that she wasn't awarded any points.

-Next day-

Hari put on her clothes and accessories minus hitae-ate. She put her trunk on the shelf and cage. She accepted the photo album from Hagrid. She look at Harry who was talking happily to his friends until the train stopped. She look at him when his personality changed quickly and Hari smiled at him assuredly. Harry smiled back nervously. They got off the train and walked through the barrier.

Hari glared at her relatives who was glaring at her brother. Earlier she told Harry to tell them he is going with her. She watched as Harry is telling to his relatives who reacted in a bad way. The man's face is changing colors rapid and was about to drag Harry by arm until he felt something sharp in his belly and saw a girl with black hair that look like his freak nephew with cold eyes and scary and creepy grin that sent chills down in his spine.

"I don't think so~" Hari sing-song in a creepy tone. "He is coming with me. By the way, my name is Harrina Potter or known as Hari. Be glad I'm not spilling blood all over place because I am not in mood to deal with annoying idiots like you three."

Vernon Dursley is now angry and was about to slap her face but felt very oppressing air around them. Hari is giving off the killing intent and gave them a demonic grin.

"Try do that, dear Uncle Vernon~" Hari singed. "I will kill you without any evidence~. So leave now and don't bother to pick up my brother anymore. If I heard one word you are trying get my brother back, I won't be hesitant to bury your bodies that no one can't find."

Petunia Dudley, and Vernon quickly ran away from the crazy girl. Harry snickered and followed her. Hari took Harry through the different way to the plane and small boat. She immedaitely put barrier around Harry's mind so that way no one could try invade into Harry's mind.


	9. Chapter 9:Brother living in Konoha

-Konoha-

Hari grumbled darkly about the council idiots who can't stay out of the clan and Hokage business these days. She heard from her brother who is settling quickly and fine among the Naitoseirei clan who is training him and attending the Ninja Academy. She jumped off the tree and headed to her small house in the forest.

She quickly clean out the place of dust and bugs that was living here without killing them. Hari clean out her rusted weapons and also sharpened the weaopns as well. Hari got a bad feeling lately since the sibling returned to Konoha few weeks back. Her sand necklace had started acting up with sand twirled around endlessly. Even her demonic blood stirred when something is changing is coming near. Hari snarled as the pain flared from her markings on ankle and back.

She rubbed the scar on her forehead. The love tattoo was burned away due the spirit of Voldemort flew through her. She sighed and start to clean the rusted weapons while she is thinking.

Hari put away the last now clean kunai in the weapon box. She open her trunk to rummage through the stuff and found the vial of silver-green liquid.

She went to the bathroom, sat down on the edge of the tub, and drank down the nasty stuff. Hari shuddered as the potion has taken effect.

The streaks are gone expect the red streaks that are close to bangs. She got up and look at herself in the mirror.

The reflection of now black-haired girl who reached out to touch the mirror and walked away. She laid herself on the bed. She suddenly felt nasused and dashed into the bathroom to throw up the blood into the toliet. She shuddered as the nasuesa passed. The blood dripped from the corner of the lip as she wiped it away. She know she habe to be careful to not let the medic-nins she has unknown illness. She sat down on the bed and laid down again, sleeping off the recent nasuea.

She woke up and saw Hedwig sitting on the open window next morning. Hari took the letter and gave the treat to Hedwig in thanks as the white owl flew away.

She ripped the seal on the scroll, proud of her brother for learing the shinobi way.

_Hey, Hari-neesan, _

_How are you? It is not fair that I can't see you until the school starts or by the chance, I see you once a while._

_I heard from the Hokage whom I affectionly called 'Gramps' that you never stay in the hospital for long period of healing and always been reckless. No one is willing to tell me why you don't have last surname or is living in the forest! Arrgghh, it is damn annoying! Please tell me, sis._

_I know I am attratching trouble-seeking magnet and curous nature that poke where they shouldn't be poking. (Hari chuckled at the mental image of her brother pouting along Yuki in her head.)_

_By the way, I was given new name which is Hikaru(light or radiance) which I think it is a nice name that suited me. Please write to me soon since I will be busy for the Exams._

_Hikaru Naitoseirei._

Hari burned the letter after finishing reading. She sighed and sat down on the chair. Black eyes look over to the familiars who are sleeping in their own areas. Sad smile flitted across the face and faded as she got up to pack the food and weapons for another mission sent by the Hokage.

She put on the usual clothes and put the moon clip to side of the face. Hari locked the door and headed to the village. She leapt over the buildings and stand top of the building, watching her twin brother pratciing taijutsu. Hikaru have changed since he came to the village. He now bore Inuzaka markings on his face and Natioseirei on the brest. His hair have gotten longer and put in a short ponytail.


End file.
